Simplemente ideal
by Droit Penguin
Summary: Enamorarte de tu mejor amigo no es algo fácil, en especial si eso no entra en los planes de tus padres. Marco ama a Jean, Jean ama a marco, ¿Por qué no lo entienden?. AU! JeanXMarco.
1. Prologo

Simplemente ideal.

Advertencias: AU!, chicoxchico, un poco de drama…

Otro JeanXMarco para la colección… ok no.

Disclaimer: SnK no me pertenece así como sus personajes, yo solo los utilizo para saciar la necesidad de amor entre estos dos(¿)

Quizá esto no es mucho pero es como una introducción a la historia… se podría decir que es la línea en que se encuentra "trajes".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tomó sus llaves de la mesa y verificó por última vez que todo se encontrará en orden. Pasó su mirada por el reloj encima de la puerta y se dio cuenta de que iba demasiado tarde, un nuevo record. Se acomodó bien la bufanda color caqui que colgaba de su cuello y suspirado comenzó a trotar hacia su trabajo.

Las vacaciones habían llegado, y con ellas una cuarta luna de miel para sus padres quienes, gracias a un crucero y estancia en un país extranjero, decidieron que dejar solo a su hijo único en las festividades de fin de año era una buena idea. Desaparecieron de un día a otro dejando tras ellos una nota con la ama de llaves, dándole además el mes libre a todos sus empleados.

Un fuerte vaho iba saliendo con cada bocanada de aire, perdiéndose gracias a la velocidad que llevaba. Sus pómulos, orejas y nariz totalmente rojos, mitad por el esfuerzo y mitad por el frío. Guardó sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón al tiempo en que la luz del semáforo peatonal frente a él cambiaba a verde.

Cuando ingresó al café por la puerta trasera le recibió el delicioso aroma del café recién hecho, aspiró con fuerza sintiéndose levemente mareado, adoraba el café, eso y los libros. Se deshizo de su abrigo y los guantes dejando a la vista el uniforme de mesero que llevaba debajo. Saludó a sus amigos disculpándose por su retraso y con paso presuroso pasó a tomar la orden de una pareja que acababa de llegar.

Las vacaciones habían comenzado aburridas, sin embargo gracias a la idea de Jean, ahora trabajaba de mesero en una cafetería cercana a su escuela junto a otros de sus amigos. Cafetería "sueño" perteneciente al tío de Connie, razón por la que les permitió a todos pasar su invierno disfrutando del mágico olor que desprendía cada taza.

Giró su cabeza para encontrarse a su mejor amigo que había volteado a verle. Sonrió cuando sus miradas se encontraron y en silencio le saludo mientras un sonrojo se instalaba en sus mejillas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

No es mucho, bah es muy corto. La inspiración no está de buenas conmigo últimamente así que perdón. Espero les haya gustado.

Besos~


	2. Comienzos

¡Holi! ¿Cómo están?... ok sé que tarde una eternidad y media… pero… es que… no tengo excusa u.u

Bueno, espero que les guste ;)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fue un buen día en la cafetería, con buenas propinas y gente amable. La jornada terminó aproximadamente a las 8:00 pm con todos sus trabajadores cansados, a pesar de estar acostumbrados a tener un ritmo movido en los viernes, aquel día era un exceso. Tomó su chaqueta del perchero colocándola encima de sus hombros, soltó un suspiro lleno de cansancio y echó un último vistazo al desierto lugar, era el único que aún permanecía dentro, los demás le esperaban fuera mientras platicaban.

Salió cerrando tras de sí las puertas del limpio café, se aseguró de que estas se encontraran cerradas por completo y se giró para reunirse con sus amigos. Una sonrisa afloró de sus labios al escuchar la plática que ellos mantenían, acerca de lo divertidas que habían sido esas vacaciones, las mejores para él, hasta el momento por lo menos.

"No puedo creer que se me haya olvidado hacer los deberes" Connie al ver a marco acercándose sonrió y sus ojos brillaron de esperanza. "Marco, me vas a dejar copiar lo de matemáticas ¿verdad?" cuestionó emocionado.

"claro… Connie, pero la próxima vez asegúrate de hacerlos por ti mismo"

"Marco, no lo consientas, luego por eso se vuelven irresponsables, solo basta con ver a Jean" Le reprendió bromeando Eren.

Todos rieron ante ese comentario, incluido jean quien después comenzó a insultar a Eren comenzando así una de sus acostumbradas peleas.

Caminaron a sus respectivas casas, quedando al final el de pecas y su mejor amigo. Desde ya un tiempo atrás que no podían estar a solas, conversar de banalidades y reír juntos, se sentía bien aquella sensación. Sin embargo antes de llegar a sus hogares, el tema se volvió serio. Hacía unos días que el pelinegro le había insinuado sus sentimientos al castaño y también sus dudas, a lo que el otro simplemente le respondió positivamente de manera sutil.

"Piensa en lo que te dije marco" Susurró jean antes de comenzar a caminar hacia su casa, que quedaba unos metros más allá.

Si bien ambos sabían que el camino que debían seguir juntos no era fácil, estaban dispuestos a cruzarlo de la mano. Marco aun renuente con miles de preguntas en su mente entro a su hogar, dirigiéndose directamente a su habitación, tomó un largo baño, entre burbujas y pensamientos contradictorios llego a una conclusión. Todo valdría la pena, lo sabía.

"**De**: Marco Bodt

**Asunto**: Cine

Jean, ¡ya salió la película de terror que queremos ver! ¿Vamos mañana a verla?"

Tomó su celular entre sus manos y lo apretó suavemente. Mañana terminarían con toda esa confusión, al fin. Recibió respuesta unos minutos después con una afirmación emocionada, pues esa era una película de terror que desde que la habían anunciado ambos querían ver.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No me entiendo ni yo misma, así que perdón

Espero les haya gustado.

Nos leemos bye bye~


	3. Acuerdo

He aquí una parte super fluffy, lo amé.

Ni SnK ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo los uso para darles amor~

Disfrutenlo~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Miró a la persona junto a él, su mejor amigo, quien siempre ha estado a su lado. Suspira, con calma intentando que el contrario no lo note, no quiere preocuparlo o algo peor. Toma el extremo de su bufanda y comienza a jugar con ella, el frio le ha obligado a abrigarse más de lo que le gusta. Sus manos no se pueden estar quietas y el hecho de que Jean siga hablando no le ayuda mucho a calmar sus nervios.

Se detiene cuando se da cuenta que su amigo ha hecho lo mismo y voltea a verlo. No dicen nada por algunos minutos, ni él ni Jean se atreven a romper el silencio que se ha formado de un momento a otro, es entonces que marco se da cuenta a donde han llegado, el parque donde se conocieron por primera vez, un lugar bastante simbólico para ambos.

De un momento a otro se da cuenta de que el nerviosismo ha desparecido en él y toda la confianza que el día anterior tenía ha vuelto. Toma aire en un suspiro y con una sonrisa se dispone a hacer algo que debió haber hecho desde el comienzo, antes de que todo se enredara entre ambos.

"Jean, lo he pensado mucho" comienzas, no sabes por qué lo hiciste precisamente así pero no te importa. "Quiero decirte que… me gustas"

Tomas el valor para verle a la cara y te maravillas con el rojo en sus mejillas, que sabes perfectamente no se debe al ambiente frío, sino a tus palabras. Sonríes con mayor alegría y terminas por soltar lo que quieres.

"Desde que somos pequeños has sido alguien muy importante para mí, no sé cómo ni cuándo paso, pero sé que ahora no podría vivir sin ti a mi lado, por eso quiero preguntarte ¿Quieres salir conmigo?"

Desvía su rostro aún más sonrojado y puedes jurar que detrás de su mano se encuentra una enorme sonrisa. Cursi, sabes que eso lo ha sido totalmente, y a pesar de que no es muy tu estilo, ni el de él, no te has podido contener de decir todo aquello, porque es así como te sientes. Tomas la mano que no cubre su rostro y la aprietas levemente.

"sabes… que debí haber sido yo quien lo preguntara" Murmulla recuperando la compostura y mirándote fijamente a los ojos. "Pero ya que insistes, está bien" Termina con su tan acostumbrado orgullo, que sobra decir te encanta esa parte de él, es realmente tierna.

-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Solo quería que fueran novios, ahora sí, va a comenzar el asunto.

Quedó más largo de lo que imaginé… espero les haya gustado

Nos leemos. Bye bye.


	4. Sospechas

No tengo excusa, solo digamos que la universidad no es complaciente... lo lamento, pero ahora estoy de vacaciones así que espero terminar esto pronto.

Supongo que algo largo es más que con lo que puedo cargar así que perdón por eso, solo que me he prometido no dejar nada inconcluso, y así lo haré. Cualquier duda, comentario o si de plano desean decirme hasta de lo que moriré, pueden dejar review o un MP.

-SnK no me pertenece, yo nunca hubiese matado a marco...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esa noche llegó exhausto a su casa sin energías si quiera para discutir con sus padres, que le daban la sensación de que tenía algo que reprocharle gracias a la cara que su madre llevaba. La sonrisa que se negaba a desaparecer de su rostro se debía exclusivamente a ciertas palabras de su novio, vaya linda palabra, y su pecho tenía un sentimiento de alegría y calidez.

Observó por unos instantes a sus padres en espera del, al parecer, inminente reclamo. Nada, ni una sola palabra fue mencionada ni si quiera cuando subió los escalones y se dirigió a su habitación. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda de arriba abajo, presentía que algo se desataría más tarde, en la cena quizás. Negó con la cabeza suavemente, mejor no pensar en todo eso y así evitar echar a perder su magnífico día.

Tomó una larga y relajante ducha, disfrutando totalmente de la sensación de sus músculos destensarse gracias al agua caliente. Pensó un poco acerca de la salida que estaban planeando todos sus amigos para festejar el final de la temporada de exámenes, considerando seriamente dejarlo en manos de Sasha, seguramente ella tendría mejores ideas a alas suyas.

Salió y se vistió con ropa cómoda, un simple pantalón holgado de pijama y una playera suelta, secó su cabello un poco con su toalla y bajó cuando su madre le indicó que la cena estaba servida. A pesar de tener dinero sus padres odiaban gente entrometiéndose en su casa y en sus asuntos, razón por la cual nunca habían tenido sirvientes ni nada parecido.

Tomó asiento en el comedor sintiendo la penetrante mirada de su padre sobre él durante toda la noche, el nerviosismo comenzaba a apoderarse de él, pocas veces había visto así a su progenitor y nunca era un buen augurio. Decidió esperar un poco más, solo unos cuantos minutos, sino decían nada lo dejaría pasar totalmente.

-Hemos decidido que te cambiarás de escuela –Fue la afirmación de su padre, no era una pregunta por lo cual sus nervios aumentaron.

-Pero padre, ya me he acostumbrado a las clases –No es como si realmente se fuera a negar, pero no quería ser separado de Jean y sus amigos.

-La educación que dan ahí es escaza, no es buena para ti –Con eso dio por finalizada toda la conversación, se levantó de su lugar y caminó hacía el sofá donde se sentó a leer el periódico.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Por qué su padre de repente le suelta algo así? No lo sabe, y no es como que pueda averiguarlo, lo único que puede hacer es irse despidiendo de sus amigos. Toma su celular y marca el número de Jean, su mejor amigo y novio. Da tres tonos y la voz del castaño suena al otro lado de la línea.

"Hey pecas" Suelta con suavidad, esa que utiliza con el pelinegro.

"Malas noticias jean, mi padre me cambiará de colegio" No puede evitarlo, desea desahogarse.

Hablan horas hasta que el sueño les gana a ambos y se van a dormir, después de todo aún les quedan los fines de semana y las vacaciones, eso no los separará.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eso es todo, estoy perdida en serio perdida.

Espero les haya gustado un poco, no tardaré mucho en subir el siguiente capítulo, eso espero.

Bye bye~


End file.
